Mutual Darkness
by bbtdgfan882
Summary: An abundance of sleepless nights and painful memories keeps Lucy wide awake. A disturbingly accurate dream of the past plague's Gray's mind. When the two meet up in the dead of night, they realize just how much they have in common. Written for Day 2 of GrayLu Week - "Scar".


Hello, it's bbtdgfan882 again, with yet another GrayLu story! This story is for Day 2 of GrayLu Week, and the prompt is "Scar". I used it in a metaphorical sense in this story for something (hopefully) a little different. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The light of the moon broke through the clouds and shined through the windows into the room of Lucy Heartfilia. She woke with a start, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mama…Dad…" her voice came out in a pained whisper.

She had been experiencing a plethora of sleepless nights. Memories of her parents had been haunting her lately. She even made a secret trip to her parents' graves to seek out closure, but their absence in her life still crushed her.

She wiped her eyes and lay back down, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. She lay there, trying to get back to sleep. It was hopeless, though. Her heart ached, and her mind wouldn't rest amidst all the pain. She got up out of bed, dressed herself, slipped on her shoes, and stepped outside her apartment to take a walk.

* * *

Gray splashed cold water in his face. His hands pushed back his bangs, exposing the scar on his forehead. He gazed at the scar in the mirror, then shifted his eyes down to the scar on his midsection. He was proud of his scars. Each one represented a battle he survived.

At least, the ones on his flesh did.

He staggered back into his bedroom and drifted back to sleep. Not even an hour later, he was tossing in his bed.

"Ur…" he whispered, still asleep.

He was a kid again, staring into the eyes of the Deliora. He felt disconnected from the scene, however, as if it was playing out like a silent movie in his mind, the only soundtrack being the howling wind and the Deliora's violent roar. He saw Lyon and Ur catching up to him. Lyon prepared to cast the Iced Shell, but was stopped by Ur, who knocked him out. Ur then began casting the Iced Shell herself. Gray felt himself shouting at Ur, pleading her not to sacrifice herself. He saw the softness on her face as the spell began to take over. He heard Ur's voice only once as the dream ended.

"…Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness."

Gray bolted up into a sitting position, gasping. A single tear fell out of his eye. He wasted no time pulling on a pair of pants and his shoes before bolting out the door.

The cool night air danced across Gray's skin, giving him a slight sense of solace. He wondered through the streets of Magnolia, the sudden onslaught of painful memories plaguing his restless mind. He turned at every street corner and looked around, for what, he did not know. All he knew was every time he looked, he could not find what he was looking for, so he kept walking around aimlessly. The cloud cover thickened, blocking the moon and leaving Gray with only the street lights to guide his blind quest. He found himself walking through the park, where he saw a familiar blond-hair woman sitting on a bench, hunched in on herself.

"Lucy?" he spoke softly. Lucy looked up, her puffy eyes wide with surprise. Gray's brow furrowed at her heartbreaking countenance. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Lucy pressed her face against Gray's bear chest, sobbing and shaking. Gray felt Lucy's hot tears smearing against his skin and held her tighter.

"Shh, it's okay Lucy, I've got you,"Gray soothed. After a few minutes, Lucy began to calm down a bit. "That's better. Now tell me what's wrong."

Lucy looked up at Gray, tears still brimming in her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and began. "Lately, I've been thinking about my parents a lot. How my mom died when I was young, how my dad neglected me after we lost Mom, every conflict with my dad, and how he died while we were frozen. Their memory keeps haunting me. I haven't had a good night's sleep in over a week," Lucy started crying again. Gray listened soberly and pulled her in closer as the tears began to fall. "What are you doing out here, Gray?" Lucy's voice shook.

Gray froze. The memory from his dream still weighed on his mind. He let out a shaky sigh and pulled back slightly to look into Lucy's eyes. "I had a dream. It was a memory, actually. It was the time when Ur sacrificed herself to destroy the Deliora. I remembered how helpless I was, and how I felt I was responsible for Ur's death. It also brought back the pain I felt when my own parents died because of the Deliora."

Lucy looked up at Gray, her eyes full of understanding. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. Gray brought his other arm up to fully embrace Lucy and buried his face in her hair. "We're pretty similar in a way, aren't we Gray?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're both scarred by our pasts, going back to the tragedies that took our respective parents away from us."

"Yeah…" Gary trailed off. He pulled back and looked down at Lucy. He gave her gentle smile. "Let's promise each other this, right now. If either one of us is ever troubled like this ever again, we help each other through it."

Lucy smiled back at Gray. Without saying a word, Lucy laid her head back on Gray's chest, slowly closing her eyes and finally being able to fall asleep. Before he drifted off into slumber, Gray pressed his lips softly against Lucy's head.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please, give me any feedback you feel is appropriate, I would really appreciate it. bb - out.


End file.
